


Ordinary Days

by eatawhale



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatawhale/pseuds/eatawhale
Summary: 原本是被李北路用脚写的剧情气到，觉得换一种相遇方式十崽就不会那么不知好歹，于是写了个十座一开始就能看到万里真善美的AU。写着写着发现没原来内味带劲，但还是要硬着头皮写下去（田中龙之介佛光普照合掌.jpg
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

十座班今天经历了一点骚动，因为新来的副担任是一个20出头的年轻老师。当然用膝盖想也能明白，光凭年轻这一点是无法引起骚动的，毕竟要论青春的话，谁能青春得过在座的高中生们呢？如果单单用年轻貌美来形容，又显得过于乏味和片面。黑板上老师留下的字端正带劲又有几分随意，不知为何，十座就是感觉字如其人。

介绍摄津老师的时候，不光是女生沸腾了，担任老师差点要按不住这帮上蹿下跳的草蜢一般的笨蛋男高中生。十座又抬头看了一下，人也不慌，就这么笑眯眯地看着讲台下，目光没有聚焦任何一处，像个不理会世事的仙人。摄津老师作为一个职场新人，显然淡定过了头。十座低头看了一眼手上的数学习题本，只希望这个老师是个会教书的。

担任老师察觉到十座的视线下意识一惊，随后反应过来，还好这个不良其实平时在班里不会主动惹事，只不过会放学打打架而已，还好还好。等下可得跟摄津老师好好交代一下哪些刺头要注意，处理好这些熊孩子对新老师建立信心可是很重要的，担任老师想。

周围的人感受到十座无声的威压，也莫名其妙地安静了下来。摄津老师好奇地看了十座一眼，正对上十座没什么情绪却看起来很凶的双眼。摄津老师的笑容没有产生任何裂痕，他一进门的时候就注意到了这个过于显眼的存在，感觉打架很强的样子。哈，管他什么不良，没在怕的，有难度才能让他兴奋呢。

最近十座没什么人找茬，日子过得还算和平，按时上下学，晚上还去上补习班。谁能想到呢！为了不遇到熟人、绕开找事的小混混们，十座特意找了个离学校比较远的补习班，虽然都很麻烦，只能说两害取其轻。不过那边离弟弟的学校蛮近，偶尔可以遇到九门，弟弟会十分开心。

今天轮到十座做值日，他和一起做值日的同学默默打扫完教室就准备散了。

一开始，其他同学根本没指望他会做值日，看到认真擦黑板的十座的时候，表情跟见了鬼没什么两样。有一回，一个同学颤颤巍巍地问他需不需要帮忙，十座只是皱了皱眉：“哈？”帮什么忙，不是说好了轮到他们一起做值日的吗。同学又颤颤巍巍退开了，一边干活还一边偷瞄他。后来发现他会认真做值日，也就相安无事。

新老师第一天来，对大大小小的事情都很关心的样子，放学后也过来班里看看。一起值日的同学大声喊“摄津老师”打招呼的时候，十座正在晾洗好的抹布。

“辛苦了，”老师的语气听起来十分轻快，“要回去了吗？”同学已经背着包准备走了。

“没呢，一会儿还有训练。”

“是运动部的啊。”

“对啊，我们学校足球部打进地区赛了喔，赢了决赛就可以进军全国了，老师要来看吗？”

“好啊。”

两人说话间，十座已经默默收拾好了书包，准备走人。十座从后门出去的时候，摄津老师叫住了他：”兵头君，要回去了吗？”

还没等十座回答，一直在跟摄津老师讲话的男生就插话进来：”诶？老师知道兵头啊，不愧是出名的不良呢。那老师认识我吗？”

摄津老师眼神不动声色飞了一下：”加贺君，对吧？”

“老师你刚刚是不是有偷瞄我的室内鞋？”（鞋子上有写名字）

摄津老师个子挺高的，然而作为门将的加贺甚至比老师还高了半个头。眉眼英挺轮廓深的加贺微微低头、勾着嘴角问话的样子，换一般女孩子早就承受不来了，但他对面是摄津老师，老师没理他，说了句“啊，兵头君已经回去了啊，你也快去训练吧”转身就出了教室。

“诶？明天见啊老师。”

“再见~”


	2. 2

晚上九点，补习班准时下课，十座不紧不慢地走在回家路上，春寒料峭，但他还是想多呼吸几口外面的新鲜空气。到车站附近时，他拐进便利店去买饮料。最近班里的女生都一直在念叨一个新品果汁，刚好想起便买一瓶来试试。一走出店门，十座就拧开瓶子喝了一大口，是香甜的热带水果味，看来班里的女生这次还蛮靠谱的。十座想了想，又回去买了一瓶准备带给九门。

再出来的时候，十座看见远处路灯下，一个牵着大金毛的高挑身影从对向而来。来人有着夜色中依然反白的肤色，一身运动装束，略长的头发用细细的发箍收束起来。虽然今天第一次见，而且那人和白天的打扮不一样，但十座能肯定，那就是新来的摄津万里老师。一般来说，十座遇到老师都是互相装作不认识各走各路的，现在他也打算这么做。

十座把目光收到近处，继续默默走着，没想到还隔着几米远，摄津老师就先出声了：“兵头君，还不回家吗？”

十座顿了顿，“嗯”了一声：“有点事。”

摄津老师牵着狗走近：“这里离学校还蛮远的，你家住哪儿？”一边借着路灯光快速打量了一下十座。

十座心下了然，一般他是懒得解释的，但还是好好跟摄津老师说明了一下情况：“我在这边补习，现在正要回去。”

出乎十座意料，摄津老师并没有表现出惊讶，更没有丝毫怀疑，只是微微抿了抿下唇然后点点头，并没有看十座：“挺好的，在补习什么科目呢？”

大金毛似乎对十座很感兴趣，靠近他嗅了嗅，摄津老师时不时得扯一下狗绳示意它克制一点。

“要考试的科目那里都教的。”十座低头看着金毛，干巴巴地答道。

“你还挺认真的嘛。”摄津老师笑了，抬头看十座。他蓝紫色的眼眸盛着夜色和灯光，仿佛倒映出穹顶包容万千星辉的宇宙。

摄津老师长着一双眼尾上挑的大眼睛，下巴也尖尖的，十座突然觉得他长得有点像狐狸，但是摄津老师没有虚构作品里狐狸系人物的狡诈感。大概是因为刚上完课，还余留求知精神，十座很认真地思索了一下，可能因为他眼睛不是细长形的，而是更圆润一些。

“你住这附近吗？”摄津老师问道。

十座报了个站名。

“怎么跑这么远上补习班？”

十座不是很想解释，摄津老师又自问自答一般替他回答了：“是因为熟人介绍或者评价比较好吧。”

“好了，赶紧回去吧，不早了。”万里试图摆出长辈的样子，心里却想，自己高中的时候翘课、打架、晚归、在外通宵哪个都没落下，在犯罪边缘反复横跳的事情也不是没干过，事到如今倒要教育起小孩来了，还是个看起来像是会干自己干过的那些事、实际上却比自己乖多了的小孩。外表这种东西，真是充满迷惑性，他不禁觉得有点好笑。

十座察觉到了摄津老师嘴角隐隐的笑意，却只是止步于一个好奇的念头。

“喔，老师再见。”

然而摄津老师牵着的大金毛似乎真的很喜欢十座，开始扒着他的裤子不让走。跟动物并不熟悉的十座一时有些手足无措，只是立在原地。摄津老师轻轻“啧”了一声，蹲下来撸着狗头教训了金毛几句，金毛嗷呜一声，把爪子放回地面。

“……谢谢”

“没事，你可以走了。”摄津老师还半弯着身子在揪狗绳，十座看到他脖子上有点晶莹的反光，似乎是汗，心想养大型犬可真是不容易。目光上移又落到老师的耳朵上，耳廓和耳垂上都有黑点，是耳洞。老师白天的时候明明看起来很温驯。脑子里冒出温驯这个词的时候，十座自己也吓了一跳。原来这种掩着锋芒的乖巧叫做温驯，是潜意识默默运作了一天寻到的最佳匹配。

十座鬼使神差地把手上还冰着的饮料递了过去：“这个给您，辛苦了。”

摄津老师有些不明所以，但还是接了过来，“谢了。”

“那我先走了。”

“喔，再见。”


	3. Chapter 3

自那个风平浪静的夜晚之后，十座再也没有在补习班附近遇到摄津老师，也没有见到牵着金毛出来散步的人。他们没有再单独说过话。摄津老师平时很忙，也很受欢迎，只要十座在学校里见到他，他身边总是会多多少少围着一些学生。

这天放学路过图书馆的时候，十座偶然遇到了只身一人的摄津老师。

摄津老师从图书馆出来，十座正犹豫着要不要跟他打招呼，而摄津老师一看是十座就快步走过来了。

“喂，兵头。”

“老师。”

“下次上我的课不许睡觉！”摄津老师微微瞪了他一眼，劈头盖脸就是这么一句话。

十座一愣，反应过来之后心虚地低下头，跟摄津老师道歉。

最近老师结束了教学见习，开始给他们上课。十座有认真听他的课，能感觉出来，摄津老师是天赋比较高的那种人。起点高的人反而不太能理解起点低的人的挣扎，因为他们走的路是不同的，相比而言，还是补习班的老师更适合自己，十座想。可以的话，十座也想认认真真听摄津老师的每一节课，只是有时候数学课在下午，他也还是会犯困。

万里当然注意到了，拜托，那么大一个人在那里不住点头，自己又不瞎，你最后居然干脆跟瞌睡虫屈服了！万里不由得有点恼火，我之前听课的时候可没见过你上课睡觉，怎么到了我的课你就敢了？

讲台下的同学们也没注意到摄津老师这微小的情绪转变，认真学习的还在学习，单纯看老师的还在看老师，那个诱因也已经遁入梦中，而教学依然行云流水地进行着。

“对不起，我保证下次不会了。”

“言出必行啊。”万里也不是真的生气，看他一副自知犯了大错的模样，忍不住就想逗兵头一下，还伸手轻轻弹了一下他的额头。心中默念，长得凶巴巴的，其实是个傻的。

“其实老师当场把我叫起来也可以的。”十座的反省显然十分彻底。

摄津老师闻言皱了皱眉：“那不是看起来像我在找你的茬？你真的想这样？”

这下十座不知该作何反应。对方是老师，授课时叫醒打瞌睡的学生不是理所当然的吗？摄津老师显然替他多考虑了几层，而那些从不干涉他的老师，也未必是和摄津老师站在同一个出发点，这样的善意，他反而不知该如何应对。因为天生的凶狠眼神，十座总是避开与他人交汇视线。哪怕是跟摄津老师面对面讲话的时候，他也是把目光落到老师的下巴或是什么别的地方。此时此刻，他特别想看看老师的双眼。

“你好好听我的课，说不定就不用去补习班了啊。”万里抬眼看着他，半是玩笑半是认真地说着。那天偶遇之后他特意看了下兵头现在的成绩，要上大学还是比较勉强。

不知为何，摄津老师这副样子，让十座想起小时候说要做保护九门的王子的小椋，一股笑意实在忍不住。但十座的面部肌肉并不习惯“笑”这个动作的走向，一副肉笑皮不笑的样子实在有些滑稽。

万里见状也被逗笑了，下一秒又咬牙切齿起来：“臭小鬼，你是在看不起我吗？”

“不、不是的。”十座有点慌张，脖子有点泛红，憋了半天不知道该说什么好，最后小声说了一句“谢谢”。

万里真的搞不清这个人的脑回路：“哈？什么？”

“谢谢！”十座更大声地说了一遍。

我是那个意思吗？我二十出头大好年华看起来像耳背的人吗？还好现在没什么人路过。万里真的想给兵头一拳，但他现在为人师表，必须有身为师长的风度和气度，眼看天色也不早了，这小孩还得跑大老远去补习，赶紧打发得了。“你不是还要补课吗？还不快去，不许迟到。”

“嗯，老师，明天见！”

“喔，明天见。”

经过摄津老师身边的时候，十座生出一股想要揉眉心的冲动。不是因为老师给的那下很结实，更别说，就算老师真的铆足了劲打他，他也能承受住。他就是单纯想这么做。


	4. Chapter 4

万里发觉最近兵头对自己主动了很多，见面会主动打招呼了不说，居然还会拿着错题本跑来问自己问题。即便是万里，在看到工工整整的错题本那一刻也还是觉得有些惊讶，又迅速当作合理的接受了。这大概就是下意识的感性和理性的反应速度差。

万里在line上和大学时的前辈茅崎至吐槽了这事，对方回了一句“犬系角色吗？还挺好攻略的样子”。

万里双眼从手机屏幕别开，翻了个很克制的白眼，他并没有想把生活当成AVG，再说，他的生活也没有什么冒险元素，无聊得可以。不过这个不良还是有点意思的。

万里扔下手机，下楼去翻冰箱觅食，突然瞄到冰箱的角落里静静地站着兵头给的饮料。那天拿回来之后顺手冰起来就忘了，爸妈也不爱喝这种饮料，就一直放到了现在。万里把饮料提溜出来，拧开就喝。

“呜哇，好甜！”万里差点没给齁死，现在的小孩口味都这么重吗？但是人家特意给自己了，倒掉也不太好。万里环顾四周，找了个茶包泡了绿茶兑进去喝，做成水果茶倒是还可以，便拿着杯子回房了，顺便又跟至吐槽了一嘴。

“喜爱甜食的不良？反差萌设定吗，搞不好内心其实很少女哟。”

“……”这人最近八成又在玩gal了吧，万里搜索了stereotype的词条发过去。

“不良爱抽烟喝酒才叫stereotype吧。”

“反差萌是阿宅的stereotype。”

“居然为了一个不良小孩攻讦我。还是游戏温暖，再见。”

“到点玩游戏了就直说，不要把什么都推到一个素未谋面的小孩身上。”

“我去周回了。”茅崎至回完这句，脑子里很适时地响起名台词”やれやれだぜ”，却是千景前辈的声音。至撇了撇嘴，切回游戏界面。

万里走在下班路上，想着晚上要做点什么来打发时间。教师生活比自己想象得要无聊，小孩们都挺乖的，同事也挺和气的。当初听到自己班上有个欧高独狼的时候，还无比期待和问题儿童斗智斗勇的日常——不然你以为他拒绝了高偏差值名门私立学校，选了一个偏差值中下的普通学校是为了什么？结果却是——“和平的日常啊……”。万里觉得此刻自己中二的样子像极了至前辈。所以今晚干啥呢？

万里漫不经心地走着四处乱拐的路线，每当心中又生出对新鲜和刺激的渴望时，他总是会这样扩大活动范围，试图遇见更多新奇事物。但大多时候对他而言都是无功而返，无论是发现特别适合当小孩的秘密基地的地方，还是发现什么深藏的店铺、遇到有个性的小动物，于万里而言都没多大意义。他不是对城市的角角落落都充满兴趣的探索者，也无需寻找一个人能安心自处的场所，他也不知道自己的目的地到底是何处，只是烦躁又徒劳地在无边的海中巡游。如果遇到了来找茬的那就更不爽了，这时的万里打架会格外凶狠。不过那都是以前的事了，在成年的自己看来，打架也很徒劳又愚蠢。过去的自己也不是不明白，只不过那个时候就是会没来由地做这种没意义的事。

算了，今晚还是找至前辈游戏hell mode见吧，又是对无聊妥协的一天。万里不知不觉走到了比较偏僻的地方，刚刚还不小心看到了灌木边躲起来亲嘴的中学生，他面无表情地移开视线，继续走着。

快走到一个废弃的涵洞口时，环境突然变得吵闹起来，有咒骂声、惨叫声，还有不明物体碰撞声。

万里不紧不慢地走近一看，现场看起来是一对多，被几个人按倒在地的学生好像还穿着自己学校的校服。啧，这下不管不行了啊。

万里加快步速。那边被按倒的男生却迅速挣开钳制，狠狠将其中一个不良推得翻了个跟头，然后反过来骑到刚刚正面压着自己的不良身上，三两下将对方打趴，又站起身踹飞几个。眼看剩下的几个小混混畏畏缩缩地不敢再上前，那个男生便打算就此住手，抓起丢到一旁的外套准备离开。

“兵头？”

突如其来的熟悉呼唤声吓得十座心跳都漏了一拍，他僵硬地转身：”摄津老师。”

太干净利落了，万里想，他还没看清，兵头就已经迅速解决了战斗。万里忍不住想笑，还真的是欧高独狼，担任老师诚不我欺，实在是精彩。

十座依然杵在原地，逆着光试图想看清摄津老师的神情，却什么都读不懂。夕阳的光勾勒出摄津老师的身影，阴影处的面孔却意外地鲜明。摄津老师半天不说话，十座也不知该如何开口。老师只是站在低处抬眼看他，十座还是第一次以这种角度来看老师的脸。明明是仰着脸看自己，可十座觉得摄津老师才是更高高在上的那个。

万里看着站在高处的兵头，他手足无措的模样好像做坏事被抓了现行的小孩——倒也确实算是——完全没了刚才的冷酷和干脆。

“老实说，看你学习这么认真上进，我还怀疑过是不是情报有误，直到刚才我才信了你是个会打架的不良。”

“毕竟世界上以貌取人的人很多，我还在想你是不是风评被害了。而某些真正整天打架、不守规矩的人，表面上其实是看不出来的。”万里面不改色地说道。

老师说对了一半，十座想，他也不想要照着别人的期待活着，只是打架这种期待不回应就吃大亏了，他至今也没想出除了反击以保护自己之外更好的办法。该庆幸的是，父母给的先天条件真的让他很适合做不良，而不是空有一副凶悍的样子。

虽然赢了，他依然觉得自己狼狈不堪，更不想被摄津老师看到自己这副模样。老师的话听起来没什么情绪，老师的话大多都没有明显的情绪和偏好，除了教育自己要好好听课的那次。他现在倒希望老师狠狠地教育一下自己，一边却莫名地很清楚，摄津老师不是这种类型。

“行了，跟我来，我帮你处理下。”摄津老师歪了歪脑袋，示意兵头赶紧下来。

十座有些意外，一瞬间心口四处冲撞的一团气突然找到了出口。“不用了。”他的声音有些干涩嘶哑，可能是因为刚刚被人锁了喉。

“你以前都不处理一下就回家？父母不会问吗？”

“会的。”处理还是会适当处理， 如果伤口比较明显，就躲在房间里不出来。

“那不就得了，走吧。”

十座也不好再犹豫，便从坡上走下来，又想别开眼睛，又想看老师到底会作何反应。

“还行，果然打架很强嘛。”万里的目光在走近的兵头身上快速扫了扫，他衣服上除了尘土没有更严重的破坏痕迹，身上、脸上也没有什么明显的伤痕。不禁出声感叹。

也不知道是不是自己看错了，摄津老师脸上似乎是笑意。

十座无言，他无从揣测这到底是戏谑抑或是“正如传说”的了然。不知为何觉得这个年轻的老师看起来镇定过头了，而且一副见怪不怪的样子。就算自己名声在外，现在他亲眼目睹自己把所有人放倒了，他一没询问二没责怪，反倒调侃起自己来了，他到底在想些什么呢？

十座隔着一米的距离，跟在摄津老师身后默默走着。老师脱掉西装外套搭在自己一边肩膀上，另一手插兜，走起路来外套下摆在腰侧扫来扫去。

“喂，你干嘛离那么远？我又不会把你怎么样。”摄津老师一个转身杀得十座措手不及，要不是十座离得够远，绝对已经撞上去了。

“嗯、哦！”

万里看着十座乖乖走到自己旁边，这才开始发问：“反正你是被人找茬了吧？”说着转头看了一下兵头，不出所料还是一副懵然模样，万里有点无趣地挑了挑眉，又接着说，“你看起来就不像是个好战分子……起码现在不像。” 刚刚的反击全都恰到好处，没有戾气、没有凶狠，每一下都只是在叫对方住手而已。

十座的喉结动了一下：“老师为什么会这么觉得呢？”

“你只是看起来凶而已吧？”万里轻笑出声，兵头十座可能只是个普通乖的小孩，但是反差让他显得格外乖。

十座突然十分想要问一句“那老师觉得我是怎样的呢”，却又硬生生哽在喉头问不出口，这过于唐突了。

“喂，老师在跟你讲话，好歹给点回应吧！”

“……嗯。”

“真是让人火大的小鬼啊。”万里老师这么说着，却轻轻笑了一声。“嘛，不过总比单方面的挨打好，那就纯粹只是被欺凌了。打回去了总比光挨打好，你打架不错。”

短短两句话对十座来说却信息过载，老师这么教育学生真的好吗？还有这样的老师的吗？刚才的笑容是……赞同？

“你愣着干嘛呢？”摄津老师走出几步后感觉到身后的空当，便回过头来看他。

十座不知如何作答，老师盯着他看了一会儿，又说：“你这满脸都写着‘这个老师是不是有什么问题’啊，干嘛，我又不会吃了你。”

“老师，刚刚那些话可能会被投诉到PTA的。”

“噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈……你不说我不说谁知道啊。”万里乐到不行，这个小孩已经不是一般的正直，而是正直到笨蛋的程度了。

“我肯定不会说的。”十座这才走到摄津老师的身边。

“知道知道。”老师拍了拍十座的肩膀。

“对了，今天的补习呢？”

“我给那边的老师发个消息请假吧。”

“行。话说回来，是父母让你去补习班的吗？”

十座摇摇头：“是我自己要去的。”其实自己根本就不喜欢学习，但是他不想爸爸妈妈被人说“你家的小孩行为不端不学无术”，便主动提出要去补习。妈妈也没有多问，只说只要是自己想做的，一定会全力支持。

“哦？有目标学校了吗，一年冲一冲还是可以去不错的学校的。”万里目视前方，微微点了点头。如果是以前他肯定会想这么拼命干啥呢，有意思吗。现在却由衷地想给这个小孩鼓劲，至少他的认真不应该被辜负。

“没有特定的目标，能去个像样点的大学就可以了。”十座一直用余光偷偷注意老师，观察他的反应。大概是受到老师点头的肯定，便坦白了。不过老师就算只是为了应和习惯性点头，自己也还是会如实相告吧。

“目标还是具体一点比较好，这样你对自己需要付出多少努力会有一个比较确切的认知，反过来从目标倒推行动也比较好规划。”

十座又一次感到不可思议。刚刚老师还说着“你打架不错”这种听起来流里流气的话，现在却是十足的精英发言。

“补习班的老师有帮忙规划的吧？”

“嗯，其实有初步给我定几个大学，让我先按照那个程度的难度去学习。”

“这才对嘛。”

两个人并肩走着，有一搭没一搭地说话，等到夜幕将夕阳最后一束光遮盖时，他们也差不多走到了摄津家。


	5. Chapter 5

十座听话地坐在摄津家的沙发上，等着老师处置。

摄津老师拿着酒精和棉签，仔细端详着十座的脸，十座被盯得耳朵发热，垂着眼睛不去看他。看了半天，老师说了一句，其实你脸上没受什么伤啊，就弄脏了而已，顺手扯了一张湿纸巾帮十座擦了擦下颚。

十座脸上一凉，抬头去看，正好对上摄津老师打量自己的眼睛，还有几乎占据视野的老师的脸庞，是近得出乎意料的距离，依然不知该说些什么。只觉得老师的瞳仁颜色很漂亮，泛着紫色调的蓝，是夜幕快要降临时的天空正中央的颜色。十座忍不住吸了吸鼻子，涌进鼻腔的却是酒精的气味。

“不过你下颚这边被抓伤了，”摄津老师用棉签点了一下十座的脸，想了想，”说是剃胡子刮伤的，你爸妈会信吗？你用的手动还是电动？”

“啊，喔，没问题的。他们不会看那么仔细的。”

“那行。衣服掀起来，我看看你身上。”

“欸？”这下可好，连脸颊也烧了起来。

“你害羞个什么劲啊，都是男的有什么不好意思的？”

十座想要辩解，自己只是觉得没什么问题，可话在喉头滑了下，还是默默掀起了T恤，一边小心翼翼地观察摄津老师。老师的表情没什么变化，前前后后看了一圈，问题不大，只有一些擦伤，迅速给擦了点药完事儿。伤口都处理完后，摄津老师塞给十座一包湿纸巾，让他擦一下外套上的尘土。

“好了，时间不早了，赶紧回家吧。”最后老师拍拍手，催促十座起身回家。

十座还处于一种灵魂有些游离的状态，他迷迷糊糊地站起身跟着摄津老师走到玄关。十座感觉好像看了一场很长的电影，到了散场的时候，演职人员表滚动完毕，眼前却仿佛还是白帆朝着落日远去的场景，眼睛仍然追踪着逐渐变小的白点，没有意识到该起身离去。鞋子穿到一半的时候，他突然弯腰定住。

“怎么了？哪里痛吗？”摄津老师见状从原本站着的台阶上跨下来，抬手就要扶他。

“老师，你家狗狗呢？今天好像没见到。”十座抬眼看摄津老师。

“哈？”老师抬着的手顺着原来的轨迹滑动，只是从掌心朝上的搀扶趋势变成掌心朝下，啪地拍在十座背上，“你这家伙是在逗我吗？”

“不是……我就是，突然想到。”

“你喜欢狗啊？”

也不是吧，十座心想，却还是点点头。

“那不是我家的，是我姐家的，她前段时间出去旅游帮她养了几天。”

“喔。”

“你喜欢？下次我姐再让我帮她带狗你帮我遛啊。”

“好啊！”

“喂我开玩笑啊？”

“如果老师有什么事需要帮忙可以尽管使唤我，平时帮忙搬搬东西什么的……”

万里了然地点点头，今天的事只是举手之劳而已，瞧孩子这受宠若惊的：”今天的事没什么大不了的，不用太在意。”

十座这才想起要道谢，万里只当他是拘谨又客气，多劝了十座两句便送他出了门。

十座在摄津家门口又站了一会儿，才想起什么似的，掏出手机看了一眼时间。心里还是有些忐忑，倒不是害怕今天被老师抓了现行会有什么后果。

眼前闪过夕阳的余晖。

对自己来说非常少有的，轻松又随意的长谈。

两个人迎着落日，肩并肩走着，感觉自己好像有了同伴。

通勤高峰期还没过去，十座把包抱在胸前，随意地杵在电车里，凭着出众的身高对车厢里的情况一览无遗。周围的疲惫上班族大多低头看着电子设备或者书籍，没有人注意他，变速的时候旁边的人也会控制不住地撞到自己，接着是头也不抬的道歉，然后各自归位。

对于大多数人来说，挤高峰期的电车绝对不是什么愉快的体验，但十座意外地喜欢这种氛围。那些高峰期被关在铁皮盒子里的疲惫的人，都是平凡却又努力生活着的人吧。这些平凡温和的集合体仅仅是无意识地包围着十座，就让他感觉到安心。

十座回到家的时候已经是八点多，弟弟九门兴冲冲地跑出来迎接，抓着他上窜下跳地说着表弟椋的事。十座有点恍惚，只听了个大概，表弟向坂椋是个短跑健将，九门好像在说他在某个比赛刷新地区记录的事。

“哥，你有在听吗？”九门摇了摇十座的手臂。

回答他的却是来自下方的一声“咕——”。

“不好意思。”十座回过神来，想起自己还没吃晚饭。难怪觉得脑子都转不动了，原来是饿的。

“啊，哥你没吃晚饭吗？”

“啊，嗯……”

“怎么不在路上买点啥呢！”

“忘了。”

“诶！哥你没遇到什么事吧！”

“没事。”

“啊，那晚饭有剩下的，我去给你热一下。”

“喔，谢了。”

洗完澡以后已经十点多了，十座感觉脑袋有些虚浮，没有去上补习班却并不轻松的一天。如果平时的日子是半罐在封闭空间里冲撞的硬糖，那么今天就像软包装里填充的满满一袋棉花糖。十座本打算就这么早点睡觉算了，脑子里却突然冒出一句“有目标是好事”，却是补习班的老师说过的。于是又拉开椅子坐到书桌前，一边擦头发，一边翻开了单词本。


End file.
